The invention relates to a bridge driver circuit with integrated charge pump.
Such driver circuits of the bridge type are used in controllers of electric motors or generators and can also be used for controlling solenoid valves or in similar electromotive or electromagnetic drives.
Bridge circuits with several power components are typically used for control tasks, in which the direction of the charging current should be reversible, for example, for controlling a DC motor, which is to run selectively counterclockwise or clockwise. Because semiconductor power components are pure on-off switches, that is, they have no selective switching characteristics, their arrangement in a bridge circuit offers the possibility of realizing a circuit arrangement with selective-switching characteristics.